


Phil's nighttime horror: or the fic where Dan buys new toothpaste

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan buys new toothpaste and doesn't think to tell Phil.





	Phil's nighttime horror: or the fic where Dan buys new toothpaste

Dan browsed the shelves, for some kind of face cream he read about when he comes across some charcoal toothpaste. It had been placed haphazardly on the shelf, probably not by an employee, since toothpaste is located two aisles away. He looked at it, “all natural, peppermint, whitening…” he read to himself, “eh, what the hell...why not?” He tossed it into the trolley and continued to look for the face cream. 

Later when he arrived back at the flat he found the toothpaste at the bottom of one of the bags. He put it in the bathroom where their toothpaste normally sits on the counter. He walked out not giving it much thought. 

When he got ready for bed he used it and finds it oddly satisfying, starting out with a black mouth then rinsing it to normal again. Phil follows him in a few minutes later. He’s laying in bed when Phil comes into the bedroom and plugs in his phone, “That toothbrushing was like something out of a horror movie.” 

Dan laughs, “Didn’t you notice before you started brushing your teeth that the toothpaste was black?” 

“No. It’s not like it ever changes.” 

“Don’t you look at it while you put it on the brush?” 

“Apparently not.” Phil huffed as he turned out the light. “So imagine my horror when I looked at myself in the mirror! I thought I poisoned myself, my lips were going to fall off, and my teeth were going to disintegrate. Then in my panic, I spit as much out as I could and got it all over the sink.” 

Dan was laughing so hard he couldn’t speak. “When did you figure out you’d be okay?” 

“I picked up the tube,” Phil said, he rolled to his side and pulled Dan to him, spooning around him. “Why didn’t you warn me?” 

“I didn’t even think of it.” Dan chuckled, settling in against Phil’s warmth. 

“I’m going to have nightmares about my teeth rotting out of my mouth,” Phil said, kissing the back of Dan’s neck. “I hate you for that.” 

Dan turned his head so they could kiss properly. “You love me, Goodnight.” 

“Night…” Phil sighed and pulled Dan a little closer.


End file.
